


【錘盾】尤利卡狂想曲

by lancanghua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 錘盾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 感觉对不起两位金发大胸甜心因为总是在OOC的路上，一去不复返





	【錘盾】尤利卡狂想曲

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉对不起两位金发大胸甜心  
> 因为总是在OOC的路上，一去不复返

冬天，来观景的人意外的少，电梯里就Thor和Steve，电梯还在匀速的向上，突然咚的一声，Steve觉得在眼前看到了小星星。

“Hey，Thor，你做什么？”此时Steve被压在全透明观光电梯上，脸在压在玻璃上，从外面看还稍显变形了，Thor的力道有些大。

“Babe，你太美，让我有些无法自控……”Thor的呼吸略显沉重与急促，一只手环着Steve的劲腰，一只手开始到处作祟。

“Thor，are you crazy？”Steve爬在电梯上，蹙起来眉头，用力扭头看到电梯上方角落里挂着一个全景监控器：“Thor，我们现在在电梯里！”

“不要怕，刚才我已经给Vision发了讯息，他已经入侵尤利卡的保全系统，现在监控室的那群家伙正在看皮卡丘呢。”Thor说完，亲了亲Steve的耳朵，示意他安心。

“可是，电梯还在……”Steve话还没说完，就突然感到电梯咯噔一下，停住了。

“See，Vision也已经控制了电梯了，尤利卡的人想要修复最少也要半小时，Babe，这半小时，够我们来一发了。”

“Thor……”

“Babe……”

冬天的着装有些厚实，过于着急的人把衣服脱得散落在电梯各个地方，凌乱无比，多亏了电梯里也有暖气，否则Steve会在被脱光上身的时候就直接给Thor一拳，长期不打，上房揭瓦。

被脱去上衣的Steve，皮肤白皙，比一般的白人还要白上两个色号，腰线紧实且窄瘦，贴在玻璃上的胸膛与腹部肌肉分明，像是压制的白巧克力，Thor每次都很喜欢在脱掉Steve的上以后，两手先照顾胸部，曾经Thor说Steve的胸部绝对有C的至少，如果能生孩子，那肯定能储存很多奶水，还能因为涨奶而变成E也说不定，这么想并且对Steve说出来的结果，就是那天其他邻居看到一个高大帅气拥有过肩金发的男人，抱着枕头在门外睡了一晚。

Thor两只大手直接握住Steve的胸部开始揉捏，这里是Steve的敏感部，当Thor的双手贴在胸部时，Steve已经开始不自觉的绷紧了身体，当Thor开始揉捏时，Steve甚至感觉到自己下身已经全部硬了起来，挤在休闲裤里想要出来，甚至下身就好像有一小股电流经过，让Steve迫不及待的想要转过身抱着Thor，双腿攀到他同样有力的腰上，摩擦着，渴求着。

“嗯，Thor，呃……”敏感的刺激，让Steve口干舌燥。

Thor紧贴着Steve，Steve甚至感受的到Thor有力胸膛里心脏的跳动声，强壮有力的胸肌，让Steve感到安全。Thor轻吻着Steve的耳尖，耳垂，湿热的气息传入Steve的耳内，让Steve打了个冷颤，双臂拥挤Steve，示意Steve转过头，接触，深入，舌头交缠游戏，激烈的法式深吻，口水的滴落，伴随着亲吻的声音，传递着按捺不住，两人间的火越烧越旺。

放开嘴唇与舌，沿着脖颈一路啃食到肩膀，Steve的脸和脖子已经红到如在铁板上烧过的澳洲小龙虾，脖颈上还有一个个的草莓，那是Thor播的种子长成了。

Steve的手控制不住的向下想要握住已经硬挺的阴茎，却被Thor半截拦胡，扯着Steve的手来到自己的档口，带着他摸到自己早已同他一样炽热的硬挺。

隔着裤子，Steve背着手一下一下的抚摸着，带着撩拨，靠近却犹如远离般，也让Thor心里痒痒的。Thor抽去Steve的腰带，裤子挂不住直接掉到膝盖下，隔着内裤，用自己的大掌包裹住Steve已经站起来的阴茎，内裤甚至已经被濡湿了一块。

“Babe，你有些着急呢……”

“Thor……好像你要去赶着投胎……”

Thor承认，自从自己和Steve在一起之后，之前那个温文尔雅的Steve绝对开启了毒舌模式。

褪去内裤，Thor直接握上了Steve，因Thor喜爱射击游戏，手掌带着薄茧，撸动阴茎时，带来的快感让Steve急剧的想要挺直腰身：“Thor，快一点……”

“Yes，Sir！”

随着动作越来越快，Steve感觉自己几乎要撑不住，从内向外而来的快感几乎要吞没他，腰腹急剧收缩，双腿开始颤抖，如果不是Thor有力的双臂撑着，Steve已经摊在地板上，Steve被快感侵袭的已经无法自控，长大嘴巴，想要呼吸一般，一个急剧挺身，射在了电梯透明的玻璃墙上，透白的液体，顺着玻璃缓缓向下滑着，似乎脱水一般，Steve无力的摊在Thor胸膛，皮肤上已经出现被快感侵袭时身体紧绷挤压出的汗水。

“Babe，you are so wonderful！”

从玻璃墙上抹上精液，涂抹在Steve已经开始收缩的后穴上，借着精液的润滑以及高潮带来的肠液，Thor毫不费力的进入两根手指，似是不着急的开拓着这片即将要去探索的秘密花园。

“Babe,are you ready？”却还未等Steve回复，Thor已经探入秘境，缓缓的开拓着花园的道路，一寸寸，直到全部进入：“You are so tight！”

“呃……哈……Thor，你废话很多。”不满Thor的留住，Steve用力收缩了后穴，扭头对着Thor翻了白眼。

“亲爱的，那还不是因为你太辣！”

还未等Steve有任何回嘴，Thor便开始急速冲撞了起来，双手压住Steve的腰肢，Thor一直都知道Steve的身材有多么的好，下塌的腰，漂亮紧实的肩背，修长的腿，双臂撑着玻璃，蜜桃般的翘臀正对着自己的大兄弟，Thor想起来第一次的时候，直接鼻子喷血了，吓了Steve一跳，感觉穿衣服就要带Thor去医院，后来这件事被Steve的闺中密友Natasha和Clinton知道之后，嘲笑了很久。

过于粗硬长的阴茎充满力量的进出，每一次都刺激到敏感点，让Steve很快就要来第二次高潮，因为前一次已经高潮一次，还未完全恢复过来的双腿在这一次高潮喷发的时候，直接跪了下去，甚至在Thor的阴茎滑出去的时候，听到了啵的一声。

跪坐在地上的Steve胸膛剧烈的起伏着，激烈的快感让Steve觉得自己几乎要缺氧。

蹲下又给了Steve一个深吻，捞起Steve，便抬起来Steve的右腿，重新进入，开始一番新的攻击与占领。

华灯初上，Thor看到玻璃墙上反射出的两个人在做着最原始的活塞运动，前面的人满是性感的诱惑，两人相连出的阴茎进进出出，甚至带出来一些水泽，每一次的进入，身前人的小穴都迫不及待的向里吞咽，每一次的出去，身前人都舍不得让他离去般的夹紧。

撞击让Steve已经发不去一句完整的词语，快感让他只能呜咽着，呻吟着，溺在名叫Thor的人带来的快感里。

“My babe，看，这前方的你，像是我致命的毒药……”

两具美丽的身体交缠，想贴，恨不得融入对方的骨血。

Steve勉强睁开眼睛，看着自己随着Thor每次的进出，而上下颠簸，眼神被Thor操出的性感迷离，身体沐浴在情欲的空气浴，全身上下散发致命的诱惑与吸引力，眼睛低眯了一下，抬头，反手搂住Thor的脖颈，转头给了Thor一个吻，浅浅的，因为自身的诱惑力，引的Thor心里痒痒的，想要伸头向前去追逐，却被Steve躲掉了。

“嗯……Thor，我是你的毒药，那来尝一尝，让我试试能否毒死你……”

“Now I am tasting……”

玻璃墙映出来的两个人身影还在追寻着原始的美丽。

 

“Steve……真想要世界都看到你如此美丽的样子，可是我又舍不得让其他人觊觎你的美！”

“Thor？你说啥？”看着Thor突然没了声音，小声嘟嘟囔囔的一句，眼神迷茫明显走神的样子，Steve伸出手在Thor的眼前摇了摇。

“啊？啥？哦，Steve，没啥！”Thor突然回过神来：‘啊呸，丢脸，还好Steve没听到……’

“嗯，大白天的发什么呆着，观光层到了，出去吧，这可是你死命推荐我来的，什么你老家的令人引以为傲的景点……”

“哦，当然……我们墨尔本人谁不引以为傲！”

“我看你是个村网通……”

 

Steve站在透明墙壁前拍了一张照片传到了群组里，瞬间引起了骚动。

“啊！人家也想去玩呀，可惜还是只能继续搬砖。”这是Natasha。

“唉，为什么要给他们放假，呜呜，人家好可怜，人家还有三个孩子在家里等人家回家，人家都好久没连休了呢……我家的Nat.都快不认识爹了……”这是Clinton。

“嗯，夜景也没啥么，还是继续我的研究比较有意义。”这是Banner。

“干啥呢你们？”这是Tony。

“看群组，Thor和Steve在进行‘蜜月’旅行……的样子……”这是Vision，把手机拿给Tony看：“而且看玻璃里面反射出来的Thor那种盯着Steve像是盯着一块肉的脸……emmmm……要不是没人，怕不是要活吞了Steve……”

……

其他人无言，全部看向Vision，摇摇头，哎，干活吧，傻孩子。

Vision挠挠头，怎么啦？

傻孩子，知道就行，说出来干啥！


End file.
